Jokes, Birds and Riddles
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Karl, Chris and Adam are two normal 15 year olds. One Halloween Chris finds a spell that takes them to the world of the Batman. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Karl, Chris (is a girl) and Adam are normal kids. One Halloween Chris finds a spell that sends them to the world of the Batman. When Batman's in trouble can the three help him?**

**Jokes, Birds, and Riddles **

(Chap 1: )

Three teens walked through the darkened street chatting about tomorrow.

"What should we dress as?" Asked Karl. His hair was such a dark-brown it looked black, he had a few green highlights. His eyes were red and yellow thanks to his contacts. "I'm sick of being a werewolf."

"And a Vampire." Said Chris, pushing her hair out of her face. Her hair was nearly black and went all the way down to just below her waste. Her skin was a little pail and her eyes were bright green.

"And a devil." Adam moaned. He was a little shorter than the others but not by much. His eyes were dark blue and his hair was a gingery-brown.

"Why don't we look at some villains from comics and stuff?" Chris suggested.

"Batman comics?"

"Great idea Karl. Hey! I know who you can be!"

"Who?"

"Joker."

"What?"

"Come on. Your always telling Jokes, pulling of one-liners and making bad puns."

"There not that bad"

"It's the hard truth Karl, live with it."

"You can be Riddler."

"WHAT!"

"Well, sure you're a girl, but your so good at solving riddles"

"But rubbish at making them."

"What am I goanna be?" Adam looked at the floor.

"Penguin." the other two said together

"You do have a thing for birds and you are a little shorter than us" Chris smiled

"How exactly am I goanna make myself look that fat over night?"

"Shove a pillow up your shirt?"

"Or eat a load of cake"

"Were am I goanna get a top hat at this time of night?"

"Your dad's closet." the other two sniggered.

"Ok, ok I'll go."

"Cool… See you tomorrow, gatta run." and with that Chris ran off.

(Chris' P.O.V)

You see, I always do that. Everyone asks me, Why run? But If I told them, they would think I was totally crazy. But maybe I am. I always have voices in my head. You might say, I'm as mad as the Joker, but I act sane. Always have… apart from one accident, that was all my fault… But let's not get into that right now. When I'm alone I can talk to the voices, but unlike other crazy people's voices, mine answer back.

"_You can't hide the fact that were here for much longer."_ said one voice.

"shut up." I spoke through gritted teeth.

"_Why should we?"_

"You shouldn't even be here."

"_Who says? Your Mommy?"_

"_Oh, yea. Now we remember. You killed her."_

More voices came, getting louder and louder. Saying that I murdered my mum and my friends.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Luckily I was alone in my street. I had to live with my uncle, aunt, two cousins, a dog, two cats, a rat, a family of foxes (in the back garden) and a Guinn pig.

I ran strait to my room.

"Oh god. I can't escape them can I?"

"_You know you can't"_

Like most nights, I went to sleep with the voices screaming in my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Normal P.O.V) (School party. 10:00 pm)

"This party's a total drag." Karl complained.

"Yea. Why don't we go to my place? I have some new Batman comics." Adam suggested.

"Cool. Sounds like a plan. Where's Chris?"

"Here. I've been a little… busy."

"I'll say. What the hell happened?"

Her lip was bleeding and there were burses all over hear arms, they were surprised that she didn't have a black eye. She was wearing a green belly top with a black question mark on and a green mini skirt over green and black tights, she ware a black mask.

"Myrtle happened. She caught me in the 'her' bathroom and… well, what happened is pretty obvious. Well, she didn't get off any better than I did. I didn't let her."

"Good on you. You two coming?" Adam started to leave.

"We'll get you sorted when we get to his, lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(12:00 pm, midnight)

Adam was lying on the floor, Karl was hanging upside-down on the top bunk of the bed and Chris was sprawled out over the bottom bunk.

"Hey, look at this." Chris pointed at the second last page of the comic. "Looks like another half of the comic's missing."

"Were does it end."

"Well, Joker, Penguin and Riddler have joined together as a team so they have better chance of getting away with there crimes. They were just about to set of to steal some magical staff or something from Gotham Museum, but the rest of the storey's gone."

"What's on the back page?" Adam pointed at the other page.

"Help is needed,

Secret's to be found.

Only to be discovered,

In the Bat's ground.

You may go missing,

This midnight.

And help to find,

The Fanged Knight." Chris read out.

Suddenly a whirl wind broke through the window and swallowed them whole.

(Chris' P.O.V)

I slowly woke up and looked up to the sky. We were outside, in the middle of a city. The sky was red and a moon was forming in the sky. I nudged Karl and Adam awake.

"Were are we?" Adam asked.

"Don't look now, but I think we're in Gotham City."

Suddenly we could here a maniacal laughing coming from the sky. We looked up, to see Joker's air balloon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
